


Newlyweds

by LemonadeHearts



Series: You Make Me Love You [5]
Category: Marvel RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Subdrop, Subspace, Unsafe Sex, newlyweds, overuse of the word “baby”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonadeHearts/pseuds/LemonadeHearts
Summary: Chris and Sebastian enjoying life as a newly married couple.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: You Make Me Love You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

> Chris and Sebastian enjoying life as a newly married couple and the sex that comes along with it. Warnings: overuse of the word “baby” as a pet name. Sebastian is Chris’s baby boy/chubby dumpling and he WILL let him know that at all times.

Chris was sitting in bed, he had his reading glasses on, slid down to his nose and he was happily engrossed in a new book. The sheets were tented where his knees benthis feet burrowed their way down into the soft blankets at the end of the bed that his husband would pull up all the way once he got into bed. Speaking of, Sebastian had just entered the room, he was toweling off his hair. A smile on his lips as he turned to see Chris waiting for him in bed and Dodger at the end of the bed snuggled down with his West Coast lion. It wasn’t their normal abode, but anywhere was home if they were together, it was a plus if Dodger was there too, 

“Good morning boy,” Sebastian said, bending down to give Dodger a good amount of scratches, the dog yipped happily in reply, prancing around in a circle and and Sebastian smiled. Dodger was such an adorable pup, he hit the jackpot with these two boys. He gave a squeak to the lion’s paw which Dodger happily pounced, squeaking it again. Sebastian laughed as he stood againand slid up to the bedside, he gave his head one more shake, the grey speckled tufts were still damp, but not soaked like they had been a little while ago. His long pale legs spread out as he climbed into the bed, his silk boxer-breifs the only thing covering him otherwise.

“Hey,” He said to Chris, Chris turned from his book, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he took in his beautiful husband, six months into their marriage and the excitement still hadn’t faded. This was the man he'd get to be with forever. He’d get to have him for the rest of his life, truly they hadn’t spent much time together so every moment was still hot and new to them. Sparking with the chemistry that was lit from still being newlyweds.Chris shifted slowly, not ready to pounce or give away his excitement yet as he placed the book on the second bedside table closest to him. Sebastian slid into bed beside him, immediately pulling the covers up to his nose only allowing for his head to stick out. "Hi" He said again now that he was situated, Chris had turned onto his side his head rested on his hand and his elbow holding him up as he smiled over at Sebastian with a loving grin. 

"Hi. You look comfy," Sebastian hummed at this, 

"I am," 

"So... you don't need me to warm you up any more I can get up and start my day? If not I got other things to do, it would be nice to have a morning off..." Sebastian rolled his eyes already pulling Chris into him, 

"Come here you big oaf," Chris laughed as he contently settled down into a spooning position behind Sebastian as Sebastian took the liberty to completely wrap himself in Chris's arms. With another content murmur he turned around so they were chest to chest, like a child he buried his face into Chris's muscular torso, the tips of his hair tickling Chris's nose in this position. Chris’s heart swelled as Sebastian looked up at him with an innocent wide eyed expression of trust and love. He just had to kiss him. So he did. Sebastian hummed into the kiss, their noses brushed gently as they had leaned in. 

“I love you, so much, thank you for making me the happiest man in the whole world.” Chris went to nuzzle his face into the crevice of Sebastian's shoulder but Sebastian stopped him by reaching up a hand to catch his head and cradle it, 

""I think that's a bit of an exxageration, but I love you too." Chris tilted his head in Sebastian's hand to kiss his palm. 

"No, baby, I mean it. You saved my life... I was...I was so depressed... really. Especially as the second movie was kicking off, I felt like I was getting so old, and like I’d never find anyone at that point...and you know my past relationships hadn't ever worked out... and I think it was because I hadn't fully accepted the fact that I was bisexual yet, but you helped with that. You came along and made it impossible for me not to fall in love with you. You made it so easy to love you.And it was like I could suddenly see a future... and when you agreed to marry me...when we stood up on that alter... God Seb, my whole life has felt like it was leading up to something and now I understand... it was you. I love you so much and I don’t know what I’d do without you...” Sebastian couldn’t take it anymore as he surged forward again kissing the breath out of Chris. His body turning towards Chris as Chris took him into his arms, Chris’s hands running down his nearly naked body to his hips and ass. Squeezing one cheek as he gripped his other hip in a bruising and l possessive manner.Chris turned Sebastian, pushing him down into the bed and kissing down his chest. Nipping at his skin lightly and sucking marks all the way down to his nipples. Sebastian gasped, his hands gripping at Chris’s head as he tugged at tufts of his hair. Sebastian whimpered, gasping out Chris’s name as he bit down on his sensitive nipples hard. He felt his dick rising and beginning to weep in his underwear. His hips began to grind, rising off the bed and into Chris’s body. 

“So pretty,” Chris said as he pulled off his nipples.

“Chris- please...” Sebastian said. 

“You know I always take care of you sweetheart, you don’t need to beg, but you sound so pretty when you do, I love you... do you want to be a good boy for me sweetheart and submit?” It wasn’t often that Sebastian was able to go into subspace. Mainly because they didn’t often have time. It always took at least a day for him to fully come out of it, his sub drops were long and unpredictable, until then he was almost in a drunken state. But it was so good for his stress and when they had time. Chris loved to indulge him. 

“Please...yes...” Sebastian said. 

“You can, go ahead sweet boy...”

“Kiss...” Sebastian said. His eyelids fluttering and drooping already in a drunken manner. Chris’s hands on his face made him jump, his eyes locking onto Chris’s as Chris got into his space for a deep kiss, 

“I’m gonna worship you sweetheart, you just lay back and do what I say, no touching me, and no thrusting into my mouth okay? And definitely no coming until I tell you to,”

“Yes sir...” Sebastian answered in an almost breathy voice. Chris swept back down his body and in one fluid movement he drew Sebastian’s underwear down his legs before pulling out his own cock from his own underwear. Sebastian moaned, whimpering as he felt Chris’s hands on him. Chris smeared Sebastian’s Precum across his lips, his tongue coming out to swipe away a drop at the head before he opened his mouth fully and took Sebastian into his mouth. Slow strokes of his hand and languid bobs of his head followed as he watched Sebastian’s entire body tighten and then relax as his hands reached down again to play with Chris’s hair. 

“Chris... fuck... Chris... god...Chris...” Sebastian panted as Chris’s ministrations became faster. Chris moaned around Sebastian’s cock as he blew him, the vibrations causing a hitch in Sebastian’s hips. At this movement Chris pulled fully off of him, “First off, it’s sir, second, no moving, I told you, be a good boy for me. Remember, only good boys get to cum,” 

“Sorry... sorry...” Sebastian said,

“It’s okay baby, you can make it up to me later, just relax... I’m gonna open you up now, can you turn around?” Sebastian blearily looked down at Chris his head tilting to the side like he couldn’t quite comprehend what Chris was asking. But Chris was a patient dom, especially when Sebastian was this deep in subspace. 

“Turn over on your stomach for me baby, wanna open you up with my mouth,” he gently gave a push to Sebastian’s hip and Sebastian got the message finally turning over, presenting his ass to Chris. 

“Get comfortable sweetheart,” Chris pulled a pillow from the top of the bed and slid it under Sebastian’s hips so his ass was comfortably tilted upwards towards him. He took a few minutes to just massage and fondle with Sebastian’s ass, massaging his legs and thighs as he did so. He felt the tension seeping out of Sebastian with each touch. 

Slowly he let his breath fan over Sebastian’s ass he felt the younger man squirm underneath him and he chuckled. He took his time to lube his hands up. Rubbing them together to warm them before parting Sebastian’s ass and starting in. Sebastian let out the prettiest little whine and breathy “fuck” as Chris’s tongue swiped across his hole. Chris didn’t waste time. He knew his beautiful boy wanted to be filled up with the way he pushed back against his tongue. With his hands, Chris pulled apart Sebastian's ass and nuzzled his nose in deeper, thrusting his tongue in and out, leting it slide into his hole the tiniest bit with each swipe. he pulled back, looking at the still small puckered entrance with dark, lustful eyes. Sebastian wiggled, whining and reaching back to hold himself open. 

"So fucking beautiful, yeah baby, hold yourself open for me," Chris licked from his balls all the way up to the top of his ass, not once, but twice, and on the second go round he took a moment to suck each of his balls into his mouth. Again, Sebastian began to push back into his movements, and finally Chris decided that was enough. He pulled away, wasting no time in going to the bedside drawer to get the lube. He lubed his fingers up, finally giving Sebastian what he wanted, sliding an index finger into Sebastian’s ass. Giving him no mercy as he did. Sebastian’s hips hitched as he humped against the bed involuntarily, with a sharp slap to his right ass cheek Chris chastised him. 

“No, you know better. Hips still for me.” 

“Yes sir...” Sebastian answered. His hands fisting in the bed sheets. Chris went back to what he was doing, slowly opening Sebastian up with two fingers now. He spit, letting his saliva slide down Sebastian’s ass crack and mingle with the lube already there. His fingers twisted and scissored, he felt Sebastian slowly relax under his hands and finally open up for him. 

“So sweet for me, you ready for my cock baby?” 

“Please..." Sebastian gasped, his pretty lips red and puffy from how he'd been knawing on them in attempts to keep his sounds at bay. Chris didn't like to hear him until he asked, it was another type of power play. Chris slicked himself up with a hand quickly and efficiantly. His cock was bare and leaking, they didn't use condoms anymore and Sebastian was ready to feel Chris cum inside him. 

Slowly, Chris let himself sink into Sebastian, his own eyes closing as he gripped onto Sebastian's ass with large, meaty hands. his own mouth falling open in an "o" shape as Sebastian keened and cried out underneath him. Chris was snapped out of his momentary pleasure and he rubbed a soothing hand at Sebastian's hip, trying to get him to relax more. Chris didn't like to brag, but he was above average in girth and legnth and it could be a lot to take in, especially when it had been longer than a week for them both and Sebastian hadn't taken time to prep himself in addition to Chris's ministrations. 

"Breathe for me baby, you can take it, you always take my cock so well," Chris told him, in the position they were in, Sebastian was on his front and Chris was pressing into him from behind, Sebastian's head was in the pillow and his back was arched prettily, pert ass on display for Chris's fondling and taking. Chris slowly soothed a hand down his back, over the dips in his spine and back to his ass, with a hand he reached down to grip his own balls as he slid in the last inch and a half. Sebastian moaned into the pillow again and with a smile Chris gave his right ass cheek a slap,

"You know you're supposed to stay quiet until I say so," 

"Sorry... Sorry sir..." Sebastian's voice trembled with want and anticipation. 

"It's okay, but I'm gonna have to give you a few more, and as punishment, you have had a few chances, and you’ve disobeyed. So in addition to your spanks, you won’t know when they’re coming." He told him. 

"Okay." Sebastian answered back, 

"Hmmm...such a good boy for me, I love you baby, can I move?" Chris asked, for a while he'd let Sebastian get used to his size and with a slight wiggle of his hips Sebastian lifted his head from the pillow again to nod verbally answer, "yes" 

"Alright, you can make noise for me now baby, let me hear you," And with that, Chris didn't waste any more time, he pulled his cock halfway out and then thrusted back in, Sebastian choking out a sob at the smallest of movements, slowly he took his time to getting to just the tip before slamming back in. Sebastian crying out as he managed to rub against his sweet spot with every stroke and thrust of his hips. 

"Oh fuck! Oh... fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sebastian's potty mouth ran wild tonight, Chris was enjoying himself as well as he groaned deep in his throat, 

"So fucking hot, taking my cock like this, such a pretty little sub for me," 

"Chris...Sir...oh fuck...Daddy!” Sebastian cried out, Chris’s eyes flashed, his whole body going hot at the name. Sebastian pushed himself up onto his arms and turned so Chris could see his face, he gasped as Chris thrusted again, good into his spot, he choked on his words and his arms gave out, Chris could only smirk as he reached forward to grab a handful of Sebastian's hair and pull his head back up, he brought their bodies together, back to front, his cock shifitng so that with every other movement it grazed over Sebastian's prostate. Not as punishing as it was before, but not enough for the younger man either. 

“Yeah, you’re daddy’s perfect boy aren’t you? Such a good boy for me baby... such a good boy...” Chris continued to grind, his cock still hard as ever as it worked to bring Sebastian closer to the edge. 

"Chris- Daddy- I-“ 

"Shhhh, you're doing so good for me sweetheart... what do you want," 

"More..." Sebastian could barely think, his head was swimming and his body was on fire, electric like a livewire with pleasure.Chris tilted Sebastian's head so he could kiss him, messily and sloppily. Tongue and stubble scraping against each other as spit was passed between their mouths. It was hot and dirty. 

"Do you want me to touch you? Is that what you want?" Sebastian could only whimper as Chris's hand left his hair and trailed down his body, the other was braced at his hip still, Chris's movements had slowed to a grind as they fucked, finally his hand came to rest on one of Sebastina's nipples, he pinched at it lightly, rubbing it and causing it to pebble up, Sebastian gasped out and moaned, he was so sensitive there, especially while getting fucked. He'd cum once before from just touching his nipples and riding Chris. 

"So sexy for me, I know you like that, you're being such a good boy now. Might not have to punish you after all," 

"No... please..." Chris smiled at this, Sebastian really was such a good boy for him, taking punishments, and even liking them. 

"Okay, okay, how about this, you lay back down, rest your elbows in the pillow, I want you to bend back over for me so I can see your beautiful ass..." 

"Yes sir." Sebastian said, Chris slid out of him for a moment to let Sebastian get comfortable again. Finally, when Sebastian was presented and ready for him again he crawled back up to him on the bed, his hole was now slightly open, still slick with lube and ready to continue being fucked. 

“Yeah that’s it,”. Chris jerked himself off in his hands as he kneeled his way forward. Slowly he lined himself up with Sebastian once again and in one swift motion he filled him up. Sebastian sobbed into the sheets. It feeling so good. Too good. Tears actually forming in his eyes from pleasure. 

And then it happened, a hard “smack” on his left ass cheek. He lifted his head from the pillow and cried out, a moan cutting his cry short as Chris rubbed over his prostate with his cock. 

“Hold onto the headboard for me baby boy,” Sebastian reached up to do as asked.

“Don’t let go, and don’t touch yourself,” Chris told him, another resounding smack. This time on his right ass cheek. Sebastian moaned again into the open room. Chris continued to thrust as he spanked Sebastian hard. Their fucking was brutal and deep and just what Sebastian needed in his submissive state. Especially after he’d disobeyed. 

It got to the point that Chris was raining down spanks almost faster than he was thrusting. Sebastian’s ass was now a bright angry red and tears streamed from his eyes, but he wanted more. He wanted to not be able to sit the next week without thinking about Chris. And how he owned him. And loved him. How they were each other’s and how they made love like gorillas. 

“Fuck! Chris!” Sebastian sobbed out. Chris gave one last spank to his ass and then leaned forward and peppered kisses all along the back of Sebastian’s sweaty neck. Tasting the salt that arose there. 

“Oh baby, you’re so fucking beautiful. So goddamn perfect for me, love you so much,” Chris pulled out of him, he gently maneuvered Sebastian into a new position so that he was sitting in his lap. Sebastian whimpered. 

“Am I hurting you baby?” Chris asked softly between them. 

“No... more...” Sebastian breathed out breathily. He gazed up at Chris with shining eyes, pupils blown, filled with lust. 

“Please... want more sir...” 

“Always, I’ll always give you more. Whatever you want, can you ride me honey? Do you think you can be a good boy and ride me?” 

“Yes...” Sebastian said. Letting himself be pulled into Chris’s lap. Chris’s hands at his hips. His cock rubbing between his ass cheeks before Chris guided it with his hand back into Sebastian’s already fucked out hole. This time Sebastian’s breath only hitched, a quiet little “oh” leaving his lips. 

“Such a pretty boy, you are so fucking perfect riding me,” Sebastian preened under the praise practically purring in his agreeable humming as he slowly began to grind and move his hips up and down in Chris’s lap. Chris holding his ass cheeks in his hands gently to guide him. 

“Fuck baby, you’re so tight for me. 

Sebastian’s ass was clenching around Chris’s cock. He could tell Sebastian was close but he knew the man wouldn’t cum unless given permission.

“You close”

“Yes sir...”

“Do you want to cum?” 

“Yes please sir.” Sebastian said. 

“You can cum, let me see how pretty you look when you cum, but remember. No touching yourself,” at this Sebastian seemed to go feral. His orgasm building as he began to ride Chris fervently. To the point where their skin slapped together violently. Resounding through the entire room along with Sebastian’s long moans and filthy litany of “God, Chris, fuck, more, please...so fucking big,” Chris also preened under Sebastian’s words. Sebastian was a very vocal lover and he loved it when he talked dirty, telling him exactly what he loved or just babbling explicit nonsense. So lost in his own pleasure that he couldn’t contain himself. 

“Fuck! Daddy...” Sebastian was panting, “Please... will you touch me. Please sir...” 

How could Chris deny such a beautiful request. 

“Okay, I’ll touch you, but in that case you can’t cum until I do.” Sebastian nodded. He just needed an extra hand on him to bring him over. With a nod, Chris took Sebastian’s sensitive cock in his hand and his hips jolted up, his speed increasing tenfold as he jackhammered into Sebastian once again hitting his sweet spot head on

Sebastian’s legs began to shake as his orgasm neared he could barely hold himself up anymore. He was now just a limp, yet tense bouncing form in Chris’s lap. As he did his job to keep Chris’s cock warm, getting him off, he’d do anything for Chris. Especially if he kept fucking him like this. Chris grunted, sweat on his brow as he thrusted in once, twice, and a third time, finally coming. His cock spurting and filling up Sebastian’s ass with warm cum. 

“Oh fuck! Daddy... fill me up...fuck... so good...” Sebastian cried out, tears were streaming down his face in pleasure. Chris pumped himself in and out of Sebastian until he was dry, his cum deep inside of Sebastian he claimed him. Chris’s hand was at Sebastian’s cock still, as he finished thrusting his hand began to jack Sebastian off, he opened his eyes as he watched above him while Sebastian trembled, twitching slightly as he finally came with a croaked off cry. 

“Fuck...” Sebastian was still shaking. His breath hitching as his orgasm finished flowing through him. He was so sensitive now. His stomach was sticky with cum but he didn’t care. 

“Oh sweet boy, you did so well, you did so good,” Chris pulled out of his raw hole slowly, turning him on his side and pulling him into his arms, close, safe, and warm. Sebastian was still trembling and crying. His whole body alive as he waited to come down. Chris’s hands on him were an anchor. 

“I love you so much. You did so well for me. Such a good boy, so perfect for me. So beautiful and wonderful. Taking your punishment. You always do so well for me,” 

“Thank you sir.” Sebastian said. His voice coming out a bit more stable as he turned for his and Chris’s eyes to meet. 

“Of course baby, whatever you need. I love you,” he kissed his shoulder and neck. Stubble dragging deliciously along Sebastian’s still sensitive skin. 

“I’m tired...” Sebastian said in a sleepy voice. He shifted in Chris’s arms. Reaching behind himself blindly to touch his fucked out entrance. He brought his hand back up, pleased to feel that most of the cum was still inside him. He loved the feeling and the idea of keeping a part of Chris inside him. It filled up his insides making him feel warm. It was unlike any other feeling, so intimate. He couldn’t believe he’d ever let another man do it to him. In his opinion, barebacking was something to be done in a trusted relationship.

“Hmmm... you came in me,” 

“I did, is that not what you wanted?” Chris asked, suddenly a touch of concern in his voice. 

“No... I love it. Love feeling you fill me up, Making me yours... I wish we could have a baby,” Sebastian’s voice was getting drunker, he was obviously tired and still very much dropping after the hard play they’d had, it showed with how clingy he was being. Chris had him wrapped up, but Sebastian also had Chris wrapped up. His legs around Chris’s waist and arms clutching Chris as close as he could after he cleaned his fingers by licking them off. That was so hot, Chris thought to himself. 

“I love you, why don’t I go get you some water and start a bath. I can wash your hair, and we can get all that sticky cum off you,” 

“Bubbles and bathbomb?” Sebastian asked. His voice still tiny and tired from his drop. 

“Of course,”

“Will you... will you come with me?” Sebastian trailed off almost too tired to speak now. 

“Of course I will honey. Here, just lay here,” Chris tucked him in, 

“Rest, and I’ll be back in a few minutes to get you.”

“Hungry...” Sebastian said in a childish voice. Sebastian practically reverted to a small child during subdrop. 

“We can order pizza? Do you want pizza? Or I can make us something later and bring you some fruits or something else small now.” Sebastian’s eyes lit up at the offering of fruit. A lazy and adorable smile grazing his face. 

“Grapes?” 

“Of course baby, I’ll be back. Now rest,” 

“Love you.” Sebastian said as Chris left to go start the bath and get food. 

-

Sebastian curled up, lulling himself into a sleep like trance. Curled up with a pillow because he didn’t have Chris right then. Chris found him all curled up and warm under the covers when he got back. The bath was hot and he’d turned on the steamer in the shower. It would be nice and warm for the two of them. 

“Hey sweetheart,” he spoke softly. A hand running through Sebastian’s stringy sweaty hair. Sebastian looked up at him bleary eyed,

“Hi baby, you ready for a bath?” Sebastian shifted. Yawning as he nodded, he reached up for Chris to sweep him into a bridal carry and with a smile Chris did just that. He carried Sebastian into the bathroom. Sebastian holding onto his neck as he rested his head on his chest. 

“Water’s hot baby, you ready?” 

“Yes,” Sebastian said. Sebastian let go of Chris and let himself be lowered into the large bathtub jacuzzi. The jets were on low and the water was just on the side of scalding. It was perfect and Sebastian’s muscles relaxed immediately. The only thing that hurt was his ass, still red and raw from being fucked and spanked. 

“You okay?” Chris asked. 

“My ass hurts, but it’s good,”

“Do you want the water cooler?” 

“No, I’ll get used to it,” Sebastian bopped around at the bubbles and grinned when Chris turned off the jets and handed him a bath bomb. It was lavender and mint scented and it was a deep cobalt blue color. Sebastian made a happy sound as he dropped it in the water, watching it fizz up with shining eyes. He had no clue why he liked bath bombs so much, he just thought they were so neat and this brand always made his skin extra soft. Chris watched Sebastian happily entranced by the bath bomb. Sliding his pants off and then his underwear which he’d put on to go out to the kitchen. There was too much glass in the house on the middle floor for him to feel comfortable walking around naked in the middle of the morning. 

He finally slid in behind Sebastian. Sebastian hummed as he settled back against Chris’s chest. 

“Hey, I love you too.” Chris kissed the top of Sebastian’s head. Sebastian slowly moved his hands through the warm colored water. The shimmer from the bath bomb attaching itself along with one of the glitter to his skin in the meantime. 

“Do you want help getting clean?” 

“Please...” Sebastian said, still in a tired voice. Chris nodded, a gentle smile on his face. 

“Okay, sit up a little let me get your back first,”Chris slowly took time lathering Sebastian up with soap and washing him with a soft washcloth. Sebastian relaxed into his touch. 

“Alright, clean behind your ears and then we’ll do the rest of you sweetheart,” Sebastian smiled at how motherly Chris was suddenly being. 

“Way to ruin the mood, that’s what my mom always tells me. ‘Don’t forget to clean your ears sebby,’” 

“She called you sebby? I can’t even call you that.” 

“And you wonder why. Not a nickname I like. Nor is it one I have fond memories now.” 

“Well, I’m sorry baby. Come on, relax again. Let me finish washing you.”

“Gotta wash my ears first.” He said taking the washcloth with a smile. Chris gave a twitch of his lips as he let Sebastian have the wash cloth. When he was done with his ears he handed back the washcloth. Chris laid it over the side of the bed and smiled, “turn around, gotta wash your hair now, close your eyes so you don’t get soap in them.” 

Sebastian did as asked, the bathroom was quiet as Chris washed Sebastian’s hair. It was thicker and longer at the moment. Almost to the bottom of his ears when wet and not styled upwards. With Sebastian’s favorite shampoo Chris gently massaged his scalp. The soap foaming up and turning purple as it emitted a vanilla and lavender smell. Sebastian let out a sound that was between a moan and a purr. 

“Now don’t start that. We just finished with getting all dirty. We’ll have to clean up all over again if you get me all riled up,”

“Okay, like it when you wash me,” Sebastian said. Even in his tired state he could be cheeky so after saying this he wiggled his ass in Chris’s lap. The water sloshing out the side of the tub slightly as Chris let out his own choked out moan. 

“Hey. No. None of that. You need to rest now. Isn’t your ass sore?” Sebastian sighed leaning back against Chris’s shoulder again. 

“Yeah. I guess you’re right.” Chris dropped a kiss onto Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“Hand me the shower head,” he requested.Sebastian stood up, grabbing the detachable shower head and turning on the water. He handed it down to Chris as he sat back in his lap. Chris slowly washed the shampoo out of his hair before going back and washing him again with conditioner. 

“Alright. You’re all done, stand up for me,” Sebastian stood on tired legs, pulling the plug in the bath. He watched with a slightly sad expression as the bubbles and indigo color of the water drained. 

Chris reattached the shower head. Grabbing the body wash and lathering himself down in a quick manner. He’d wash his hair tomorrow. After he rinsed both himself and Sebastian off once more he turned off the water. Sebastian stepped out of the tub first. He stood in the cold air of the bathroom. Dripping wet, as Chris grabbed two towels from the rack. 

Chris tied one around his waist before turning to Sebastian and putting the towel over his head with gentle hands he dried his hair off and then draped the towel around his shoulders. Sebastian then helped to dry the rest of his body before wrapping the towel around his shoulders again. 

“Carry me?” Sebastian asked in a small voice. 

“Of course,” Chris picked up a burrito toweled Sebastian and brought him back out to their bed. He laid him down carefully and Sebastian rolled into his side into his pillow with a soft yawn. 

“Do you still want your grapes? I also brought some water and wine,” Sebastian’s head turned. His eyes opening with a sparkle. 

“I’m gonna go get some ice since it melted while we were in the tub. Go on and start your grapes.”

When Chris got back Sebastian was happily munching away on a bundle of grapes. 

“Wine or water first?” 

“Both. I’ll put one on the nightstand,” 

Chris handed both of them over. Taking a sip of his own wine before placing it on his own night stand and crawling into bed. Beside Sebastian again. 

“I know I just got up but I’m tired again. I just wanna stay in bed,” 

“That sounds good to me,” Chris said, letting Sebastian curl up against his side. 

“Sleep, I love you,” 

“Love you too,” Sebastian said in a tired voice before beginning to doze off. 


End file.
